


Second Chances:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e21 Ahuwale Ka Nane Huna (The Answer to the Riddle is Seen), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Sophie felt awful on how she treated Harry, Danny, & Steve after her experience, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!!*





	Second Chances:

*Summary: Sophie felt awful on how she treated Harry, Danny, & Steve after her experience, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Lady Sophie Mortimer was glad to have a second chance at life, Plus she has some news for Agent Harry Langford, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. She had a long talk with her mother, & she felt better afterwards.

 

The Men showed up, & she decided to dress sensible, “Hello, Gentlemen”, “I know that you can’t accept gifts”, she kissed them on the cheek, “Please accept that”, she said, “I am _**so**_ sorry about yesterday, I promise to do better”,  & she led them out for their make-up lunch.

 

They ended up having a wonderful lunch, & they were too full to have dessert, Sophie said with a smile, “How was it ?”, “Great, Thank you, Lady Sophie”, The Five-O Commander said with a smile. “Thank you so much, Lady Sophie”, as he smiled too. Steve, & Danny held hands, as they continued with the visit, & said, “This is really wonderful”, & the afternoon continued to be great.

 

“I have been invited to discuss Teen Issues with the Queen, I am a member of her court with 16 other teens”, she said with a proud tone to her voice. The Men congratulated her. She asked this of the three men, “Can I come & visit you again, when you guys hang out ?”, as she waited for her response.

 

They told her that she better, & they all left to go to their separate ways, Steve & Danny shared a kiss, Cause they are lucky that Grace is a good kid, & they have nothing to worry about, They made their way home.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
